Slowly Ending Life of Cherry Blossom(one-shot)
by xXRollingEmoGirlXx
Summary: It's maybe slow, but you can easily kill the flower: leave it without love, leave it alone into the darkness without anykind of ray of light, make words and deeds destroy it. She was like that. Something sweet and beautiful, yet something that you think, it has no worth to live. She was left all alone in darkness of sorrow and pain. She withered away, and no one could save her...


10 years old girl woke up as the sun infiltrated in from behind her curtains on her window. Weakly rosing up she walked to her closet and took her favourite light pink colored knees long dress with cherry blossom pattern. It matched perfectly with her short pink hair and green eyes, not to mention how the dress' color highlights her pale skin color. She put her red ballerina shoes on before she carefully watching her steps walked down stares. When she arrived to the kitchen, she let out sad sigh when her waiting once again was pointless. They, her parents weren't once again there to greet their daughter on sunny morning.

''Good morning...'', she mumbled to the emptyness. She took her breakfast from fridge which her mother made for her. It in her hand she walked to the trash can and threw her breakfast there.

''Thanks for the food...'', she quietly whispered. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She splashed cold clear water on her face and watched her reflection from mirror. She hated her reflection, herself. She quickly ran off so she wouldn't smash the mirror with her small fist. She ran to vestibule, took her school back and was ready to leave.

''See you later...'', she quietly hollered before she ran off. She made her way to the school, where she didn't want to go. Other kids would bully her at cruel ways, and even worse: teachers didn't seem to care. She went to sit there, where she usually sat, at the foot of a big tree. She would always sit there all alone, hearing only how other kids laughed at each other or to her and made rude comments as they passed by.

Bell rang. She stood up from her place and slowly walked inside after others. In the class, she couldn't focus as usually. Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted to sleep.

'_Maybe for a moment_', she thought and closed her eyes. A little later, she woke up to voice of man.

''Sakura Haruno, no sleeping in the class'', said the teacher loud and clear. Sakura winced a little as she got up again, feeling how blush appeard on her face. Other student's only mockingly and coldly laughed at her. She wished earth could eat her. She wanted to disappear from that spot. It wasn't her fault thought that she didn't sleep well at night. Sighing she tried her best to stay awake, meant it that she had to tweak herself hard or to do anything to keep herself awake.

Came time for lunch. Sakura didn't go eat with other kids, she never has. She knew what they thought about it, but she herself didn't want to think about it. She again sat under her tree and watched her school mates going with their lunch boxes now and then. Always a teacher, no matter who, tried to get her eat, but no one has succeed. Sakura tried her best to ignore others' mean comments and all shoulder pushes she would get as someone passed by on hallways. Sakura would always flash her unfamous fake smile if she passed by a teacher. She didn't want them to know anything what's happening, she didn't want no one to know.

After hard school day she walked back to home, where wouldn't be anyone to greet her. She sighed sadly and heard laughing behind her. She turned around to see group of girls whom bullied her the most.

''Hello, Sakura'', said leader of the group. As she walked closer at glaring Sakura, others followed her. They all surrounded her, Sakura felt herself so helpless: no one was there to help her.

''So, what little miss quiet want to do this time?'' asked the leader, smirking at evil way. Sakura tried to run away but it was useless. One of followers took Sakura's hand and other her other hand and they made her go on her knees. Leader of the croup moved to the front, looking down at poor girl who only stared at ground. Leader smirked as she made Sakura face the dirt of earth with her foot. She continued kicking Sakura in the head as other girls cheered her to continue. When they got enough of kicking poor Sakura, they stamped her on the ground and left laughing and insulting her, left her to lay there. Sakura lied there, crying silently. After some time, she finally weakly rose up, cleaning herself and her dress from dirt and wiped small amount of blood that has formed to corner of her mouth. She slowly walked home. She didn't expect to see someone home before her and at this time of day. This was again one of those very rare days. Sakura walked to the kitchen like if nothing happened when she saw to her known woman

''Hi, Sakura'', greeted her mother, Mebuki Haruno:''How was your school day?''.

''It was fine'', Sakura lied. She has NEVER told her parents what happens in school. She's way too good to hid it from them also. They were busy people and Sakura knew it, so they wouldn't have time for her, and Sakura didn't dare to bother them with her true feelings.

''That's nice'', Mebuki smiled. Was Sakura's time again shine again with her fake smile.

''And I'm sorry dear, but I'm busy right now. Let's talk later okay?''. She put even more fake smile on, which her mother ofcourse didn't notice, before Sakura walked to her room, not bothering to look for her dad. When she sat on her bed, she could finally let her painful smile go away. She picked up her phone and took number up, where she would call, if she wanted to talk with someone.

''_Tsunade_'', said voice of older woman from other head of phone.

''Hi, Tsunade. It's me, Sakura'', Sakura answered, not bothering to be all that happy.

''_Oh hi, Sakura!_'' Tsunade said maybe a little unnecessarily cheery:''_How are you, girl? Has something happened?_''. Sakura started again silent crying:''No, nothing's wrong and I'm fine'', she lied. ''But I wanted to ask if you could do something with me tomorrow''.

''_Sure thing, hun. I track Kurenai along with me and let's have some fun, okay?_''.

''Okay'', Sakura smiled sadly a little:''See you tomorrow, bye''. Then call went dead. Sakura lied on her bed, thinking how all this can be real. How this happened exactly to her? Once again, she couldn't help it but cry herself to sleep that night. And nightmares didn't help her at all. She would wake up many many times at night, not getting much of sleep.

In the morning, there wasn't again anyone to say 'morning' to her. She again threw breakfast away which was made for her. Again she wouldn't eat anything. She has lost her appetit. She walked off of her house and walked to Tsunade's house. Putting her fake smile on, she rang the door bell. The door opened, revealing tall, blond haired, amber eyed woman, whom smiled back to little girl.

''Hello, Sakura. You're early'', Tsunade said. Sakura only nodded as her response. Sakura walked in and out of the corner popped out another woman with long black hair and red eyes. She smiled kindly to younger one.

''Hi, Sakura. How are you?'' woman greeted.

''Hi, Kurenai. And I'm fine thanks'', Sakura said, smiling. Sakura didn't know it, but Tsunade and Kurenai knew her smile was only a fake one. They always wondered has anyone else noticed it. They looked after Sakura, who walked to the living room, then they looked at each other with same thought in their minds. Nodding to each other in agreement, they went after Sakura. Sakura just sat there, her fake smile on. When two adults sat opposite little one, they had pretty serious but kind gazes, which made Sakura wonder.

''Sakura, is something wrong?'' asked Tsunade. Sakura's eyes shot slightly wide and looked at the women in surprise.

'_How did they know?_' she wondered:''No, nothing. Everything's just fine''. She tried to patch up with her brightest fake smile, but it was pointless.

''Sakura, we know you have fake smile on. Tell us, what happened'', Kurenai said seriously. Sakura got even more surprised: they saw trough her. Her gaze immediately saddened, which was almost heart breaking to watch. Two woman looked at each other before looking at pink haired girl infront of them.

''It hurts...'', pinkette whispered:''It hurts so much...''. She cried, she tried to suppress it thought. Tsunade and Kurenai were very worried, wondered what has made their little friend this upset.

''What's happened?'' Kurenai repeated. Sakura took few shaky breaths before faced two woman.

''They don't have time for me... They bully me... They don't care about me at all...'', she whined. Tsunade rose up and went to give Sakura a hug.

''Shhh, it's okay. Tell me, who are these ''they'' '', Tsunade asked with calm and kind voice.

''My pa-parents don't ha-have time for me... O-other kids bully me a-and I don't have any fri-friends... Tea-teachers don't care a-about me... li-like my parents... the-they don't care about m-m-me at all...'', Sakura only cried harder against Tsunade. Tsunade hugged Sakura closer and tighter, staring sadly at nothing. Kurenai didn't know what to do, what to say. She could only watch sadly at the scene before her. Tsunade and Sakura were like that for some time before Sakura calmed down. They talked more about Sakura's problems, Tsunade and Kurenai trying their best to help her. End of the day, they watched movies and chatted about other things. Sakura could be finally truly happy. She smiled a true smile, finally she could do it.

When the evening came, was Sakura's time to go home. She didn't want to, but she still had to. She thanked both, Tsunade and Kurenai from nice day. It cheered her up. Smiling they all waved to each other as goodbye. When the women closed the door behind them, Sakura's expression changed immediately, it went back to the sorrow. She slowly walked home, finding her father and mother sleeping next to each other on sofa in the living room. She smiled sadly at them as she whispered:''Goog night...''. She walked as quiet as mouse up stares and there to her room. She sat on her bed, sighing. She thought her deepest thoughts, what she was doing there. What she was her meaning? Nothing... Absolutely nothing... Rain came pouring down, clouds as dark as they could be, thunder thundering in the air. Oh how well it reflected Sakura's feelings. She stared outside, thinking did the sky cry with her, did it feel the same as she. While still staring to the dark emptyness, she made her mind. She took piece of paper and pen, and wrote:  
''Dear mom and dad  
I leave 'cause I can't take it anymore. I'm way too lonely and unhappy to stay here. I go look for better life and wish you wouldn't look for me. Take care and know that I love you after all what's happened.  
with love, Sakura''

She folded her note in half and wrote at the top ''to mom and dad''. She took her sweet red colored wool coat and put it on. She took all money that she had and put her phone on the pocket as well. In her red ballerina shoes she walked to window and opened it. With help of chair, she tied the rope that she had hidden in deepest part of her closet. She climped out of the window and before she started to slide down, she kicked the chair and it fell. Sakura cursed herself, wishing her parents didn't hear it before she ran off to the rain and dark filled city.

Mebuki woke up to the clatter. She winced awake and shook her in deep sleep beign husband awake.

''Kizashi, wake up! I heard something coming from Sakura's room!'' she panicked. It was unusual to hear that kind of sound from their daughter at any way. Kizashi sleepily but a little worriedly looked at his wife:''Should we go take a look?''. He was pretty calm, which made Mebuki even more nervous. They made their way to their daughter's room and both had plade sized eyes when they saw the scene before them. Mebuki took Sakura's note and read it together with her husband. It was good Kizashi was there, otherwise Mebuki would have been wet spot on the floor. She turned to look at her husband, tears in her guilty feeling eyes:''Kizashi, we have to find her! I want to find my baby!''. Man only nodded, feeling guilty himself:''Yes, let's go!''. They both ran out of the door to the rain. Both screamed their daughters name, looking from neighbours' houses and parks as well. They didn't hear or see any signs of her. While they started to feel desperated, they finally checked Tsunade's house. They quickly and hard knocked on the door as Tsunade came to open the door, Kurenai right behind her. It surely surprised them both, what they saw behind the door.

''Excuse me, but has Sakura come here?'' breathed wet and worried Kizashi.

''No, she hasn't. Where she is then?'' asked Tsunade. Both women watched the pair with wondering, with slight of worry being looks: Mebuki sobbed hard to her hands and Kizashi looked down.

''We don't know... She ran away and we have tried to find her but without succeed'', he told them. Tsunade and Kurenai's eyes shot wide open. This was completely shock to them both. Kurenai looked at Tsunade's fists, she knew that Tsunade wanted to hit something, rather someone really bad right now. Kurenai put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder, whom looked behind at her friend and calmed down a little.

''We help you find her, and won't stop until she's found'', Kurenai informed.

''Thank you... Thank you so much...'', sobbed broken Mebuki. All four of them ran different directions, to find their missing dear one.

Sakura continued running in bliding rain. She didn't know where she would go, but she didn't care where she was right now neither. Rain glued her short hair on her face and neck, her clothes were also hugging her thight. When she ran to the end of the street, she had to cross it. And ofcourse did it without watching out for cars... A truck which was in hurry, went same direction as Sakura. Rain hit hard the windshield so it was hard to see anything. When truck came closer to the end of the street, it didn't notice little girl whom was crossing the streat until it was too late. Driver in panick put brake down and pressed the horn as it tried to dodge.

When she heared the horn, Sakura froze to that spot. Her plate wide eyes only stared at closer coming lights, like if she actually was waiting for them.

No matter how much they tried, they didn't find her. Their little blossom has totally vanished to the air. All of them met at same place, saying nothing, sharing only sad and worried gazes. After moments small silence, Tsunade broke it:''Come on, let's go. We have to find her, took it what ever''. Nodding to each other, they started searching again, in one group this time. They all kept shouting girl's name, but it was vain. When they started to give up, they spotted small figure on the ground and smoky truck that has hit the tree. Giving quick glances to each other all 4 adults ran there. To their shock, they saw pink haired girl sleeping in pool of blood, her eyes shut. Blood re-colored her dress into crimson red and it was almost all over her death pale body, giving scary addition. Sakura's small body just lied there, not showing any kind of signs of life.

When they first saw her, their hearts stopped. 'How...? How could this happen...? No... No!', were all of their thoughts. Big tears of sorrow streamed down rapidly from their shocked eyes together with the rain, their brains not working with what they saw infront of them. Their dear, beloved little cherry blossom has withered, died away, to be carried away by wind of cruel destiny and to be vanished to the heaven...

_The End_

Please, tell me what you thought about this: hates, likes, did this bring feelings up. Please comment 'cause I really want to know what you guys think 'cause this is my first one-shot ever. Thank you so much for reading this! =)


End file.
